Fate
by HyperVyper12
Summary: Two gods are born with one mission. It seems straightforward, but there are more things to go wrong than they thought, and their lives will be changed in ways they never dreamed of. (First ONAF fanfic. Based off my AU. Rated M for violence, gore, language, sensitive material, and some sexual themes.)
1. Chapter 1

**(HEY GUYS! I'm actually writing again, can you believe that?! Now, here is a story about characters I've loved since 2015. One night at Flumpty's! :D Now, who knows if I'm going to keep the motivation for writing this. But hey, I hope you enjoy it!)**

The pen is mightier than the sword. Everyone knows that saying, and, while they may understand it, never really put it into action. It becomes just another useless saying.

But artists. Writers. THEY understand and will put it to action in a heartbeat.

Artists and writers have immense power. The power that, in their universe, makes them a god. And what is this immense power? The power to create. The power to create characters, plots, universes, and more. This power can be achieved through just a little bit of imagination, and can spark into things so much bigger.

I love this power. It was put on this earth for a reason, and is a part of the way we think for a reason. Without it, where would we be? We wouldn't be able to invent anything. We would just be animals, relying on our instincts to survive.

At this day and age, the power of creativity may seem just stupid in certain cases. I have a particular story to share with you that takes creativity to its limits, but nowadays may seem just silly. However, people who truly embrace creativity will learn that the oddest things may be the most enjoyable.

Now…This story of mine. In this story, I am the Ultimate God. Now, that might sound like I have a fantasy of ruling the world someday, but it actually means that I am the creator of the story. I wrote it. I understand the characters. I determine their outcome. I decide if they are worthy or not to keep in the universe.

This is the story of someone who walked two paths – The path of a mortal, and the path of a god, and fought within himself over which path he would choose. This is the story of someone who possessed the power of evil, but didn't let it corrupt her. This is the story of someone who didn't let trauma and absolutely scarring events ruin him. This is the story of someone who fought harshly against his fate, even though he had known it since birth.

This is the story of someone who chose darkness over light, death over his life.

In this story, the universe is ruled by five gods. No, not including me. Each god rules an aspect of the universe – the five aspects being time, physics, cause and effect, matter, and order. The five gods rule for thousands of years, and, when their power begins to dwindle, they use the majority of their remaining strength to create five new gods in their place. For the last few hundred years of their reign, they teach the apprentice gods everything about the universe and the power they rule over.

But, in every story, their needs to be conflict. That is where I step in, and darken the heart of one of the gods.

The darkened god now wants more. He has everything he could ever want, yet he desires more. He attacks the other gods after he becomes more powerful, and attempts to take their power for his. In a final desperate attempt to defeat him, they create hell – a dark abyss where the condemned are lost forever – and seal him inside.

The darkened god was a god of time. Now that he is sealed away, there are only four gods. The universe cannot operate without time. The remaining gods each take a piece of their power to form a new god, and teach her the ways of time. Everything is balanced again.

Many millennia pass. In the mortal world, the year is 2027. The time for the current ruling gods is dwindling. They must use a great amount of energy to create new gods. But, in a place of no light, and dark power is rising. The darkened god is not fully able to escape his prison yet, but is growing more powerful. When the gods create the bundles of energy that the new gods will be born from, he attacks. The gods put up a ferocious fight. However, the darkened god is about to destroy some of the unborn gods. The god of matter sees this, and uses his power to send three of the unborn gods down to earth, where the darkened god cannot go. The darkened realizes he has lost, and retreats back into his hell.

Now, there are three unborn apprentice gods on earth. Though they are now safe from the darkened god, they will grow up without knowing they are gods, and will live a mortal life, never knowing of their powers, as they have no-one to tell them about it, since the gods themselves cannot become mortal or they'll lose their divinity. However…

Back in the haven where the gods reside, two of the unborn gods are still there. They were not found during the attack, and the gods realize there is still hope to get the gods on earth back. This is how my story begins, with two young apprentice god brothers, and their quest to save their universe.

 **(Wow ._. That was...a strange intro! XD But look forward to the next chapter! :))**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

w̆͏̯̗̥h̯͚̻̭̳͇e̩͛ͫ͋̚͝n ̨̤̙̯tͧ̂͞h͍̭͙̪͉r̞̘̹͗̈́e̬̳̫͚ͬ̓̃ͩͯ̍ͦͅè͐͗̍̓͋͏͓͉̭̠͕̼ ̗̼̼̮̟ͪ͋́ͭͯu̢̻̘͍̼̤̤͎͊͛̍̐n̷̹̼̟̯̘b̮̹̗̣͎̜̫̈ö̙̘̗̝͍̔̑̃̒́̚r̲̺̳̠̆ṋ̤̗̤̤̯̞͛ͦ̽ͦ̿ͦ ̒̀̋ͦ͑͆́͘g̺͚̘ͥ͡o̡̙̪̟̞͈͂ͤ̈́̒̓̿̒d͇̙̒̋ͭ͆ͯ͐͛s̡ ̜͖̗͖͝w̲̘̣̮̰̺ͪ̈́̎̌͞e̶ȑ̘ͩeͧ̋͐͆҉͖̟̼ ͢s̠͙̼̗̃ͯ̓̚e͖̖n͉̠̙̑ͦͬ̈́́ͦͨͅt̷̽̓̎͋̐͆ ͙͍̼̬͛͡t͉͆ô̻̰͑̓̊ ̫̥̹̘̳̤̂ͨ̓͊̈́ͫè͉̘̭̺͔͈̭͌̚a̎̿͊̆͞r̟̱͙̣̤ṯ̣̬̟̤̯̭ͪ̾͂h́ ͇̂ͮö̱̝́ͪ̆n̗̠̭̩͓͈̘͌e̟̫̟̺͗̈̃͋̿͂̓͞ ̛̼̮̜̗͈̣̼͐̇̉̂͐w̻̥̗͖̝̙̭a͓͓ͫͮ̒̎̋s̟ ̴̣͕̗̗ͮ̇ͩͤ̅̓ͅh̙ͨ̿̎̓́ͅi̟̫̱̰̘͓͓̍̐̍̚ṫ̺̅ͧ̽̊ ̪̳̳̬ͯͪ̑̽̌̾w̫̻̥͌ͅi͈̠̻͈̪̙͂̔tͩͪͣ͆h̪̪̤̖̪ ͍͕̞̅̓̅͆̑̅̈s̲̫͚̰̞̜̤͋ͨ̉ͦ̅ö̖̭̙̪̯̻͓́̿ͭ́m̝̗̗̬ͦͦ̅̄̃̿e̝̗̯̟͚ ͇̬̬͎̜͇́̅̐̋ͨͨm̝̲̪̮̹̮ͭ̃̃͜a̩̺ĝ̴͉͉̩̖̞̥̩i̜̣̘̓ͪͣͮ̋̈c̼͙̠̠͜ ̖͕̪͕̦̓̐o̭̳̤̦̥͚͂̎̏͆͗͑̀f̛̪̙̌̑̓̄ ̪̫̻̗͔͍̰̒͂ͥ̄͒ț̛̗̙͍̏̈ͤh̰̀̀̔̿̒ͅe͉̲͎̱̍ͭ ̥̘̏ͅd̥a̛͒͛ȑ̩̱̖̤̳͒͑ͩͩ̈k̵̒̋͑ͥͧ͆ě͈̭͇̫̗ͥͫ̇n ̌ͦͫͪͪe͙͋̆͐̄̋̋͡d͇̙͕̍͑͊ͪ ̠̫̣̼̥̳͞g̗̜͍̘̳̗̎ͪ̕o̷̘̠̗̥͚̾̍̐d̽ͥ͐̔.̩͓̠͖̟̋ͭͫ̽̉ͨͩ **[error]**


	2. Chapter 2

**These versions of Muffet, King Cole, Brier Rabbit, Mad Hatter, and Dormouse belong to me. The characters Flumpty and Golden Flumpty belong to Jonochrome.**

* * *

The timeline was rippling yet again. The fate of the universe was about to be changed.

Muffet watched King Cole stare at the Great Clock of Time, watching its every slight movement, knowing every little jolt and shift was a sign for what was to come in the future. Cole was the god of time, and so he would confide his findings with her, the god of order, later.

"Quite an amazing creation, isn't it Cole?" Muffet remarked. Cole smiled, although he seemed half lost in thought.

"It really is. Made by the first god of time, so long ago…" Cole trailed off, narrowing his eyes in concentration as the timeline shifted again. Muffet decided to leave him be, as he needed to concentrate, and she would soon have an important duty on her hands. She head back down the halls of the haven's Great Palace, and quickened her pace, knowing it would happen soon.

The three other gods were gathered in the scared Room of Creation. They looked up eagerly as Muffet entered the room. Brier Rabbit, the god of cause and effect, twitched his nose.

"I trust you definitely know what you are doing, Muffet," he remarked. "This absolutely _cannot_ go wrong." He then seemed to realize who he was talking to. "Er…no offense!"

Muffet chuckled. "None taken, Brier Rabbit. I can assume you are all nervous, yes?" Brier Rabbit, along with the Mad Hatter and the Dormouse (Who are the gods of physics and matter, respectively), nodded.

"This moment will forever change the course of history," the Dormouse warned. "If we lose…them…the universe will be in shambles!"

Sighing, Muffet put a hand on his shoulder. "That won't happen. **He** cannot strike right now, remember?" The others mumbled an uneasy agreement.

There was suddenly a loud bang that tore through the palace. Cole rushed into the room.

"It's about to happen! The universe relies on THIS moment!" he thundered. Muffet, Dormouse, Mad Hatter, and Brier Rabbit all turned to look at the flashing sparks of pure light that had been flickering on and off. They were flashing furiously know, the timeline thundering dangerously. A great moment in history was about to occur. Muffet stepped forward.

"Oncaro bur'orvich men nevio!" she chanted, in the language of the gods. "Oncaro bur'orvich men nevio! ONCARO BUR'ORVICH MEN NEVIO!"

As she chanted, all the aspects of reality that the gods ruled reversed. A heavenly bird that was flying outside the palace tumbled over, then was hit by a gust of wind. Parts of the ground broke apart. A small squirrel suddenly floated into the air, and the heavenly hosts in the palace's movements suddenly slowed till they came to a complete stop.

The gods focused their eyes on the sparks of pure energy and light as they seemed to writhe in midair. Thunder rumbled and lightning flashed outside. Muffet continued chanting over and over, louder and louder, until the whole universe seemed to tear apart.

An explosion, louder than any mortal ear could hear, sounded throughout the haven. Everything went white.

…

Muffet opened her eyes groggily. She was seated on the floor, being held up by Brier Rabbit. Everything was back to normal, and the sparks of light had disappeared. Muffet stood up abruptly.

"Where are they?!" she demanded, fear cutting through her as the possibility that she had failed flashed into her head. Brier Rabbit quickly shushed her.

"Look, Muffet…" he said with a smile, turning and pointing at two small figures lying on the floor. Muffet turned as well, and gasped.

The two little round figures writhed on the floor, letting out shrill cries. Muffet approached them, teary eyed, and picked them up.

She hadn't failed. The universe was safe. In her arms she held the newborn gods of order and matter. They had an odd look, just like the current gods. They looked like two small, anthropomorphic eggs with faces, one gold, and the other white. But, Muffet thought, it didn't matter what they looked like. These two young immortals were going to save the universe from utter ruin. She looked up as the other gods approached her with astonishment on their faces.

"That was the most spectacular thing I've ever seen in my thousands of years of existence…" Mad Hatter gasped. King Cole reached out and took in his arms the gold one of the two baby gods. He smiled in joy.

"Welcome to existence, you two," he chuckled. The little gold egg squirmed in his arms, letting out small cries.

Brier Rabbit butted in, "First things first. What are we going to call these two?"

Muffet watched the gold egg squirm, and finally Cole put him back with the white egg. He opened his eyes, they were a vibrant yellow, and let out a yowl. Muffet recoiled in surprise, and then laughed.

"He already has so much energy, despite having just come into existence. He reminds me of your mentor, Dormouse. Remember Felix?" Dormouse, along with the others, smiled in memory.

"Ah, yes, Felix. He could never go a while without sitting still, and was the most energetic out of the gods before us!" Dormouse chuckled. "Is that what the golden one's name shall be?"

Muffet nodded. "It's perfect. How do you like that, Felix?" The newly named golden egg looked up at the gods, and giggled, showing two rows of sharp teeth in his mouth. The gods all laughed.

"Now, what about you? Muffet spoke, turning to the white egg. The white newborn was much quieter, looking around with brilliant blue eyes. He seemed to be intimidated, but not scared, of Felix, who was tumbling around him. Muffet looked into his eyes…and he let out a loud sneeze, and fell backwards. Muffet grinned in amusement, and looked at Cole.

"Flumpty," they said together.

The newly named Felix and Flumpty looked up at the five gods, chirping happily. Everything seemed to be perfect.

They had no idea what was in store for them.

* * *

 **:D Once again, I am sorry that my chapters are so short. I try ^^; Please R &R!**


End file.
